


Keanu's Assistant

by BlossomLily



Series: Random Keanu Works [1]
Category: Keanu Reeves Fandom, KeanuReeves - Fandom
Genre: Assistant, College, F/M, Fast Sex, Teasing, celebrity, keanureeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomLily/pseuds/BlossomLily
Summary: You started a new job as a celebrity assistant hoping for a good paying job but get more than you expected.





	Keanu's Assistant

You never thought dropping out of college was in your plan, but it happened. A few bad grades and you were given the boot. Finding a good paying job to live in LA was worse than you imagined until one presented itself to you. Celebrity assistant. You had seen the ad posted online a month ago. The interview was simple and soon you were being considered by celebrities to be their full-time assistant. 

The woman who ran the business didn’t give you much say on who the celebrity was, but you were fine as long as they would pay you well and not be an asshole. You sat across from her as she looked at her computer screen reading. You squirmed uncomfortably in the soft leather chair waiting for her to say something. She cleared her throat, “Okay. I’m going to send your profile to Keanu Reeve’s team and see if they think you’ll be good for them.” 

You nodded, “Okay. When should I expect to start?” She stopped typing to look up at you. “Probably in a day or so. Keanu has had a resurgence in his career making him very busy. His agent has requested a new assistant as soon as possible since the old one quit.” She began furiously typing again as you looked away. “Why did the assistant quit?” You expect her to spill some juicy gossip on Keanu not actually being a nice guy, but she chuckled. “She started a family and wanted to focus on being a mom.” She said without looking up from her computer. 

You nod again letting your thoughts wander to Keanu. You haven’t seen any of his films since The Matrix which was years ago. Well almost a decade ago to be exact. Was he old now? Did he have gray hair and a beer belly? Your mind wandered with thoughts about working for a celebrity. Maybe you would meet your celebrity crush and fall in love?

*

You stand outside in the hot LA heat as you watch Keanu take pictures in front of paparazzi and answer questions for reporters. You had been working as his assistant for three months now. You had flown from LA to New York so many times it was your usual. You were always on the phone talking to important people and barely had time for yourself. The downside was never sleeping. The upside was seeing Keanu every day. 

You were wrong to think he was old and fat. He was fit with long hair and a beard. He was more attractive than you remembered him being in the Matrix. He was happy to meet you and actually asked you questions about yourself. Something you didn’t expect. Over the last three months, you had started having feelings for him. 

You wanted so badly to grab his face and press those beautiful pink lips to yours. “You okay?” Your thoughts are intruded as you focus on the voice talking to you. Keanu is standing in front of you with a smirk on his face. “Umm yeah.” You say in a breathy tone trying to hide the fact that you were daydreaming about Keanu. “You looked like you were in another place.” He chuckles before putting a hand on your shoulder. Your breath hitches as he says, “Why don’t we head inside.” You nod as his hand drops. You slowly turn away from him as he walks past. 

You mindlessly stare at his ass thinking about how you would love to grab it as he fucked you. You bite your lip remembering to follow after him. Keanu slows down as you catch up to him. “You seem distracted lately. Is there something you’re not telling me?” You quickly look away trying to hide your flushed cheeks. “No, I just haven’t been sleeping much.”

Keanu stops you by your shoulder, “Do you need some time off? I know this job can be crazy.” His eyes are soft as he looks down at you. His hand softly caressing your shoulder calming you down. “No. I’m fine.” You reply hoping this will get him off your trail. He slowly nods before a smirk crosses his face. His eyes stare at you intensely like he can see you’re lying. 

“I hope so. I would hate to lose such an amazing assistant.” His pauses for a second and his words linger in your mind. “Especially since I haven’t even got a taste of you.” Your eyes go wide as your breath gets caught in your throat. Keanu walks away leaving your heart beating fast as sinful thoughts fill your head. Keanu fucking Reeves was a tease. How could he just walk away after saying such a thing? 

A new confidence overcomes you as you try to catch up to Keanu. By the time you do he is mingling with other people, so you decide to watch him. You had been watching him for the past few months, but only recently had you thought about him in a sexual way. You were trying to be professional because this job was all you had. However, fuck that. If he wanted to taste you than he would. Having worked all day for months without sex had you sexually frustrated. You let your eyes wander his fit body wondering what he looked like naked. 

Occasionally, Keanu would turn to look at you with a smirk on his face. His eyes had a strange intensity you haven’t seen before. You glared back at him letting him know you were ready for whatever he wanted. The premiere’s red carpet was finally over as people began to head inside the theater to view the film. You followed everyone else managing to get a seat in the very back. Most people sat in the front so they could sit next to the stars and director of the film. Keanu, however, meets your eye as you sit in the back. He whispers something to someone you don’t know before heading your way. 

Your head is spinning as he sits down next to you. “I wouldn’t want my assistant all alone back here.” He whispers it even though no one else is seating around the two of you. His tone is suggestive, but you act innocent as you look at him through lowered lashes. “Well, now I definitely won’t be watching the movie.” You reply in the best seducing tone you can manage. Before Keanu can respond the lights dim to the theater. Keanu sits back, his action to the screen as the movie begins. 

It’s dark in the theater only allowing you to see a few inches in front of you. You turn to see Keanu has his face in his hand looking bored. You carefully move your arm over the armrest laying it on his thigh. His eyes stay glued to the screen, so you proceed on. You slowly move your hand to the center of his crotch giving it a firm squeeze. You can feel his cock is thick and it makes your cheeks flush. 

You begin to move your hand up to the waist of his dress pants, but his hand stops you. You had been so focused looking at his crotch that you hadn’t noticed his hitched breath, or the dark look he was giving you. You give him a smirk, but he shakes his head, “Stop.” His voice is firm making you feel guilty. Shit, had he been playing around? His places your arm back on the armrest as you turn away feeling embarrassed. “I don’t want to start something we can’t finish,” Keanu whispers in your ear sending shivers throughout your body. 

You gulp as you turn to see him stand, “Follow me.” He says coolly before standing up and walking out of the back door to the theater. You stumble to your feet to follow him. The brightness from the lobby blinds you for a moment but Keanu’s hand guides you. Before you can see where you're headed, Keanu’s lips are pressed against yours. 

You instantly kiss him back as your hands grab his hair, pulling him closer to you. His tongue slips into your mouth exploring it. His hands slip from your waist to your ass roughly grabbing it. He pulls away both of you gasping for air. You quickly look around to see you’re in a small single bathroom. Keanu eagerly pulls you back to his lips, but you pull away gently shoving him. He looks at you confused, “What’s wrong?” “You’re a tease. How long have you wanted to kiss me?” You don’t know why you’re asking this. It’s wasting time when you could be fucking but you don’t understand. He seemed uninterested. 

“Its unprofessional but I like you. I’ve been dropping hints for over a month and could never read you until yesterday when I caught you looking at my crotch and biting your lip.” His hand's motion down to his crotch and your eyes linger there. Before you he can say another word, you pull him in for another kiss. It’s a deep lingering kiss as you begin to unbutton his shirt pushing it off his shoulders. His lips travel down your jawline to your neck making a small moan escape your lips. Your hands explore his chest as he softly kisses your neck. You feel a deep scar vertical scar from the middle of his stomach just past his belly button. He flinches when you trace your finger against it. 

“It’s okay.” You whisper as you press your lips to the top of the scar. You gently kiss your way down stopping right above the waist of his pants. You see his bulge as you unbutton his pants pulling them down to his ankles. Your stroke his cock over the thin material of his briefs as he moans. You like teasing him seeing how frustrated he is waiting for you to touch his throbbing cock. “Hurry u-“ You pull down his briefs before he can finish his sentence exposing his big pink cock. It’s soaked in pre-cum and hard pointing up to his belly button.

You eagerly take it in your hands stroking it from the tip down. His breath is heavy as you take his penis into your mouth. He moans as you work it in your mouth licking every inch. Your hands covering the rest of his penis you can’t fit in your mouth. His hands grabbing your head pushing you closer to him. His soft moans make your own wetness apparent. 

He suddenly pulls you up licking your lips before kissing you. You enjoy his warm tongue in your mouth as he pulls your shirt over your head. The cold air makes your nipples hard. He pulls away kissing down to the top of your breast, cupping them in his hands. You unhook your bra letting it fall to the ground, Keanu’s lips instantly on your right nipple licking and sucking it. You softly moan letting your fingers comb through his beautiful hair. 

His rough hands move down your waist and slip inside your jeans making you shiver. He pushes your jeans down exposing your lace panties which are soaked. He moans rubbing his thumb against the fabric which feels good against your clit. You can’t stand the teasing any longer, taking his hands, you force him to take your panties off. You throw them to the side grabbing his cock and lining it up to your hole. Your sudden dominance makes him growl, “You don’t like being teased huh?” His smug grin makes you hot as you push his cock into you. A loud moan escapes the both of you as Keanu leans against the wall as you wrap a leg around him. 

His fast strokes make you squeal with pleasure. “You like that?” Keanu asks, as your head falls back. Your eyes flutter close as his pace quickens his hands grabbing his ass to help hold you up. You moan as he hits the perfect spot over and over leaving you breathless. His thrusting slows down, you can feel him about to cum which makes your orgasm apparent. Your legs are numb begin to shake. You grab the back of his neck harder, pressing your lips to his trying to stop yourself from screaming. 

You feel your white cream leak down your leg as you pull away to get air from the kiss. “Fuck,” Keanu grumbles as his deep strokes become sloppy. He quickly pulls out, stroking his cock a few times. You drop to your knees opening your mouth as he cums on your face. The white liquid is hot and thick on your face. Keanu slums down against the wall meeting you. You chuckle as he pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You pull away with a grin. 

He wipes some of the cum off of your face, “You didn’t have to do that.” You lick your lips, a smile on your face. “I wanted to. Besides you don’t always have to be a gentleman.” You remark, Keanu covers his face with his hands hiding his flushed cheeks. “Noted.” 

“Maybe next time you can fuck me in a proper place and talk dirty to me.” Keanu shakes his head in amusement as he grabs your bra and panties handing them to you. “We should get back before some notices.” You nod standing up and gathering your clothes. You aren’t sure what is going to happen after this. Maybe you’ll form some relationship or maybe it’ll be awkward meaning you’re out of a job. Whatever did happen at least you had gotten some good sex from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is my first time writing smut so sorry it if sucks but we all have to start somewhere.


End file.
